Kristen Parker and the Attack of the MarySue
by Lara83
Summary: What happens when Freddy Krueger gets pissed at the 'Mary-Sues' of Springwood and their twisted adoration? Revenge Krueger style, that's what! What happens when Krueger goes calling on a certain Kristen Parker for help. Takes place prior to NOES 3. Sounds like it should be humor, but it isn't. Just a bit of fun on my side. AU/OCC STRONG LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**Kristen Parker and the Attack of the Mary-Sues**

**NOES and all recognisable characters belong to Wes Craven and NewLine Cinema. **

**Vogue Magazine (US) belongs to Conde Naste Publications.**

**Sounds like humour, but isn't really, just a bit of fun for me. It's a big can of Krueger whoop-ass on the 'Mary-Sues' of Springwood. Brace yourselves people 'cos Krueger is pissed and ends up calling on a certain Kristen Parker for help. **

**AU/OOC **

***STRONG LANGUAGE***

Kristen Parker sat in her Mother's pristine lounge in their five-bedroom house on Elm Street. It was past 7pm and she was mildly irritated the phone had not rung once, usually by this time at least one horny jock had called to ask her out to the Rialto for a date night. Her irritation was mixed with an unsettled feeling; a lot of the kids at school had taken to looking preoccupied lately. Some of them also looking like they needed to catch up on a lot of sleep. "Dark circles are sooo not a good look," Kristen muttered as she absent mindedly flicked through her Mom's dog-eared issue of _Vogue. _

Kristen was the kind of girl to find solace in the glossy pages; a blond-haired, blue-eyed cheerleader who could high kick and turn cartwheels with the best of them. Her pretty blond head had swelled as she noted Estelle LeFevre pouting from the magazine cover. Blond hair, check. Blue eyes, check. _That could be me._ Kristen was pretty, and boy did she know it. The teenager was sought after and envied at Springwood High; sought after by the Jocks for a fumble at the back of the cinema, envied by the teenagers who didn't have her Mother's alimony allowance and neglectful nature. In short, Kristen was never short of money, dates or the ability to do much of what she wanted, when she wanted.

Unfortunately, due to being spoiled by her Mother to compensate for her lack of presence in her daughter's life, Kristen Parker was close to following in her Mother's footsteps of having a gold AMEX in place of where her heart should have been.

Still, what remained of the spoiled, young cheerleader's heart managed to leap a little as the telephone finally rang.

xxx

Meanwhile, in the dark, hellish dreamscape, the Dream Demon known as Freddy Krueger seethed. Yet another young female in Springwood had become infatuated with him, nay, had fallen _in love_ with him. The mixed emotions of devotion and love rolled off of her in waves, causing his horrifically scarred skin to crawl. They dared to believe that he, the sadist who had brutally slaughtered over twenty Springwood children, could return that love, saving them from their mundane lives and promoting them to Queen of the underworld.

Fred Kruger didn't understand the notions of love. Fred Kruger was a sociopath, unable to process empathy towards anyone. The only emotions flowing through his filthy veins were pure, un-adulterated hatred, malice and anger. _If only those stupid bitches knew what would happen should I ever come into their room at night. They'd be gutted like the pigs they are and strung up by their slicked, dripping insides. _Their rampant daydreaming left him dry-heaving, quite often bringing him to the point where he violently brought up vile green chunks from where his stomach used to be. All these... these, '_Mary-fucking-Sues'_, filling their notebooks and their heads with fantastical-fucking-nonsense. It was then he pulled up short and his ranting paused for a second.

_Their daydreams_...

One Springwood resident had caught his attention in the past few months, a blond bitch that could pull people into her level of subconscious when it reached a deep enough level. Krueger had observed with interest as her daydream of a former classmate had reached such a peak that the unsuspecting boy was pulled from consciousness and into her daydream. The gormless fucker had then fallen forward, splitting his head on the desk and jolting them both back into reality.

It was then Krueger had begun to follow the girl, track her when her subconscious reached that perfect level that allowed others, and most importantly him, in. He and Kristen had met once before in her nightmares and she, to his frustration, had dismissed him as a result of too much cheap vodka from a Saturday night house-party.

_What a cunt. _

His wounded ego had recovered slightly as he realised the link between this blond bitch and him ending this Mary-Sue infestation. The Mary-Sues didn't fear him, therefore he couldn't touch them. However if Kristen Parker dragged them into her dream whilst she herself was in a state of fear then that was his ticket to issue some slicing and dicing. A chance to distribute some punishment that was long overdue.

He growled in anticipation before retreating into the shadows of the dreamscape like a serpent coils back into the darkness, waiting for nightfall.

Waiting for dreams.

xxx

What she had seen of the film had been so-so and the company had been even worse. Kristen had been so looking forward to her date with Ben Schneider, a quarterback for the Springwood Panthers, but the boy had been distracted, his mind elsewhere. All attempts, both vocal and tactile, to bring him out of his shell had failed causing the frustrated teenager to slump back into her chair and give Tom Selleck her full attention. Whenever she darted her eyes off-screen to her left, she found Ben either gazing down at the chair in front or shredding popcorn to itty bits with his long, tanned fingers. He jolted every time a high pitched noise came from the screen. This constant fidgeting began to seriously grate on Kristen's nerves till she gave up and walked out an hour into the film. She found herself not giving a shit what happened to those three assholes, or their damn baby. She walked out into the night and into a waiting cab.

The black cab dropped her off at her home and as she walked in the front door she was greeted by sound of the telephone ringing. Her Mother was out, yet again, and there was no way she was giving Ben the satisfaction of her answering his call. Let him stew over the weekend and figure out how he was going to start grovelling in homeroom in the morning.

With that, Kristen retired to her bath to lose herself once more in the lavish pages of Vogue.

xxx

Ben Schneider was a wreck.

After pulling up in his Mother's driveway, the brake had slipped causing an ear-splitting _SCREEEE! _to ring out over the neighbourhood. This had broken the fragile reserve which had been holding him together and he had slumped over the steering wheel in tears.

His Mother blamed his recent 'emotions' on his Father's bizarre death two years before, claiming that he must have been repressing his feelings and she was now in the process of making Ben a series of appointments with Dr. Neil Gordon, a doctor who specialised in Adolescent Psychology. Ben privately thought his Mother was full of shit and was picking up too much psycho-babble from her own therapist, Dr Simms. His Mother's therapy sessions at Springwood General Hospital had began after his Father's death and her subsequent discovery of what he was really up to when he said he was 'working late' at the school.

_Working late? Dressing up in leather and getting S&M fucked in the showers, more like._

Ben knew what it was that was bothering him, but Ben wasn't telling. It was his dreams, they were kicking his ass. He couldn't face another nightmare tonight, not another one.

He turned his drawn, pale face back into the steering wheel and began to sob once more.

xxx

Kristen had fallen asleep in the tub, fortunately for her the bathtub she was lounging in had a headrest fitted to the far end.

Unfortunately for her she was now in the Dreamscape of Freddy Krueger.

Both she and Ben sat once again in the cinema, only this time the images on screen were different. Blurry, with the people talking as if they were underwater. Looking over she noticed Ben was once again looking down, his attention absorbed in the popcorn bucket. _GODDAMN IT!_ Kristen's temper finally snapped as she gave him a hard shove to his shoulder, "if you can't pay attention to me, at least pay attention to the screen, asshole!'

Her mouth opened in horror as the boy slumped forwards, his eyes plopping out into the popcorn tub, a flow of blood tricking down from the two now empty cavities in his skull. Her mouth began to open and close, a scream waiting to emerge stuck somewhere in her throat. The flow of blood sped up, over-filling the popcorn tub and cascading down to pool on the carpeted floor of the Rialto. Kristen inched her sneakers away from the gory puddle, her mouth still flapping, her face frozen in a state of shock. A hand with gnarled fingers grasped Kristen roughly by the shoulder. Looking round, she was confronted with the cinema usher, his throat slit, eyes rolling back in his head and a thick, black substance oozing from his mouth.

Her scream finally broke free.

"You're creating a disturbance, Miss. I'll have to ask you to sit still whilst I rip your fucking tongue out!'

Kristen ran.

The faster she tried to run, the more her path was cluttered with seats housing decaying corpses. Their hands reaching out to grab her, clawing at her hair and skin. Hissing vulgarities as she stumbled past, crying with fear and frustration. A rotting arm gave way, snapping off one of the groping cadavers and allowing her to break free and throw herself towards the exit. She barged through the swing doors only to be greeted by a Ben, or what now remained of him. The moving mass of shredded skin and protruding flesh lunged forward to pin her to the ground, his rotting tongue trying to find its way into her mouth. Angry at being denied entry it screeched in her face, spraying her with foul spittle "_what's wrong Kristen, I thought this is what you wanted Princess?"_

She howled again and jolted as she found herself in the bathroom of her Mother's house. Scrambling to get out of the tub, she slipped and fell onto the cold, tiled floor. Kristen lay there for a while, wrapped in her towel, trying to catch her breath. She didn't know how long she had lain there before she got up to get dressed. Opening the bathroom door she rushed out, eager to get into her pyjamas and her warm bed. Her blood ran cold as she stepped out instead onto the steel floor of Krueger's boiler room.

_I'm still dreaming!_ She looked back and saw herself lying in the tub, mouth hanging open as she drooled slightly.

Her face screwed up as she encountered a strange feeling of déjà vu. The hissing pipes and rolling steam were vaguely familiar to her, so what happened next didn't give her the thrill of terror it should have. A shrill tremor of a sharp object being dragged over steel, a cold hand spinning her round, slamming her against the uncomfortably hot wall of the boiler room. The figure stooped a little, his twisted, scarred face leering into hers. The milky blue eyes bore into her as he pinned her further into the wall.

"What's wrong, _Princess_?" he asked in a mocking tone, 'not the man of your dreams you were expecting?"

"Who the fuck are you?" she gasped, disgusted by his melted features and mildly un-nerved by how real the pain felt where his blades were digging into her skin.

"You'll find out soon enough. I need you to do a favour for me," he released her to raise one of his blades to his chin, as if her were pondering something, "you remember that brown haired bitch in your school, the one with the yellow backpack?"

Kristen's brow furrowed again as she tried to visualise just who this freak was talking about. This was making absolutely no sense, but being a dream she figured she may as well play along. "Um, you mean Casey Carter? Yeah, she's in my art class, quiet and all..." she trailed off, not sure where he was going with this.

A thud followed by a small scream from the catwalk above her caused them both to look up. Krueger let out a low cackle before meeting her eyes once more, "Thanks. I'll be seeing you again soon, bitch." With that he delivered a sharp blow to her abdomen which sent her sprawling to the steel floor and back into the waking world.

xxx

**This was meant to be a one shot but grew into something bigger. **

**I don't particularly like this version of Kristen, but it fits in well with the storyline. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kristen Parker woke the next morning with a thumping headache and four small cuts to her upper arm. The headache she attributed to last night's fall on the bathroom floor, the cuts she blamed on her Mother shaking her awake at 3am in a drunken stupor to tell her how much she loved her. Her Mom had held her arm so tightly her nails must have cut through the skin.

_Life sure sucked when your Mom was a lush_.

Kristen had to admit, she did enjoy when her Mom was in-between sober and completely tanked. It was then Elaine Parker was able to express the emotions she never could when she was stone cold sober, hell, without alcohol her Mom was a god-damned machine. She carried on getting ready for school, humming along to The Bangles telling her to 'walk like an Egyptian'. As gorgeous as she thought she was, Kristen would have traded a kidney to have eyes like the groups pretty lead singer. Turning the radio off, she paused in her bedroom doorway where she could hear her Mother snoring lightly from the next room. Stalling for a second she wondered if she should wake her Mom before she left. She decided against it, not wishing to be present when her Mother woke up to yet another hangover.

Heading down to the kitchen, she grabbed a diet coke and waited for Ben to show up outside. As the minutes passed Kristen could feel herself becoming more and more irate. _Fucking coward, can't even see me face to face after acting like a total jerk at the Rialto. _With that thought she flounced from her chair and picked up the kitchen extension. One of the many good things about being Kristen Parker was there would be no shortage of guys wanting to give her a ride to school.

xxx

Homeroom was strangely subdued that morning, which was made even stranger by the fact that the teacher, Miss Traven, was late. Usually when the teacher was tardy the class could be relied on to tear it up. Not today, it seemed. The strained silence was broken by the crackle of the schools PA system blaring into life, causing several of the students to jump like their chairs had suddenly become electrified.

"_**All Tenth Grade students to attend the Assembly Hall immediately for an important announcement from the Principal. That is all."**_

On the way to the Hall, Kristen noted that several staff and students were being ushered into rooms off the hallways, crying and being comforted by those around them. _What was going on? _

Suddenly an arm snaked over her shoulder, _Philip Anderson._ "So what do you think is going on, huh? Some weird vibe for sure. You think the _bogeyman_ is back?"

"Ugh, dream on Anderson," she replied testily, slapping his arm from her shoulder like a mosquito. She stopped short as she registered his last words, "what do you mean, 'bogeyman'?"

"Nah, just a joke Princess, later." With that Philip dodged in between the couple in front and was lost in the crowd.

_Asshole._ Kristen hated the nickname Princess. It had all began when that stupid bitch Taryn White had totally faced her in the canteen, calling her a spoiled bitch with a Mom who was a complete lush. A total _Princess_. Kristen had won that day however, retaliating with she'd rather have a Mom who was a lush than be a fucked-up junkie herself. Taryn and her friends had retreated back after that, however Kristen was well aware of their death glares whenever they were in close proximity to one another.

The Hall was pretty packed by the time she got there. Seating herself close to the back, beside the exit just in case this shit got too boring. It was probably some 'Praise our Country' deal and if there was one thing Kristen couldn't stomach it was being patriotic this early in the morning. From where she sat she had a good view of the main doorway and her eyes stayed trained there watching for Ben Schneider. _He was going to get bawled out for standing her up this morning, _Kristen thought as she popped her gum_, send him home to his Momma crying his eyes out. _

Her last thought caused her to shudder as she remembered her nightmare from the night before. It wasn't enough to give her the total creeps, but there was a chance it had put her off popcorn for life.

xxx

Principal Roberts felt physically and mentally wiped out as he took to the podium at the centre of the main stage. As he faced the crowd of unusually quiet teens, he was sure he felt his face drain of more colour, although his already ashen features made this impossible. The tragic news this morning of the death of two of Springwood High students was a devastating blow. However, it was the circumstances surrounding the Teens sudden passing which made him feel very nervous indeed. The fact that both deaths had occurred during the night and in extremely gruesome circumstances were reminiscent of the horrific events which befell three previous students in 1984, and again in 1985.

_It's like history is repeating itself_.

He had received two phone calls that morning, both from the Springwood Police Department. They were calling on behalf of the parents of Casey Carter and on behalf of the Mother of Benjamin Schneider. Both teens had been found dead between midnight and 6am this morning. Casey's mutilated corpse had been found in the early hours of the morning after her Mother rushed to her room on hearing her daughter call out in distress. Ms. Schneider had discovered Benjamin's body after going into his room to investigate why he wasn't up and ready for school as per usual. All parties involved had been taken to Springwood General for observation, Both Mrs Carter and Ms Schneider had to be sedated. It was now feared, due to her already fragile mental state, that Ms. Schneider would not be leaving the hospital anytime soon.

When he had transferred here from Alabama, Principal Roberts had felt a strange 'vibe' to the town of Springwood. From the slightly morbid town statue and its ominous motto to the huge chunk of town records missing from the middle of the century to right up past '69, there was definitely something amiss in Springwood, Ohio. As he once again looked out into the sea of adolescent faces, he was sure they teenage population knew more than they were letting on. As he waited for the last of the students to arrive, he let his mind wander back to the bronze statue in the centre of the town.

_The Children Shall Endure. _

He felt his mind wander back to the stage when her realised there were almost two hundred faces staring at him, waiting to be told why they had been brought here this morning. Clearing his throat, as if to dislodge the words he felt were stuck there, Principal Roberts leaned into the mic and began to speak.

xxx

Kristen was glad she had chosen the seat close to the exit because, when Principal Roberts had explained the events that had taken place the night before, she had stumbled out to the courtyard, heaving and bringing up vast quantities of diet coke and bile. After her stomach had emptied she had leant against the wall, sliding down with her knees bent, dry-retching, shaking like a leaf.

_It had to be a coincidence_.

Both of them. Ben and Casey. Both of them were dead.

Kristen had heard the stories, the whispers about kids sliced up as they slept. There was a name, passed around from kid to kid like a Chinese whisper. Kristen was sure she had heard it, but for the life of her she couldn't remember. Something about a pissed of school teacher or something... no, not a teacher. A janitor? Kristen shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. She was fucked if she was going to believe there was some guy killing kids in their dreams, what was this, some cheesy horror film?

"Thought someone like you would be too pristine to be out here chucking up," a voice smirked from above where Kristen was currently crouching. Looking up, she was slightly shocked to see Taryn White standing next to her, her obligatory cigarette in hand. The dark haired girl took a drag before exhaling the smoke through her nose, "I heard they found Carter in her bed, and other bits of her on the floor," she smirked once again, "I also heard they still haven't found all the bits to put the big Football Star back together again. Fred Krueger's been busy again." she sang in a sing-song voice.

_Fred Krueger? _

Kristen focused hard on the paved ground beneath her, a darkness beginning to blur her vision and, for a split second, she thought she was going to pass out or throw up again. When neither happened she stood up, steadying herself against the rough brick. She glared daggers at the slightly taller girl who still was still smirking like the Cheshire cat, albeit a much darker Cheshire cat who happened to have a switchblade concealed in the inside pocket of her jean jacket. Kristen opened her mouth to retaliate, that crazy bitch was probably trying to set up an ex-boyfriend or a dodgy dealer, but thoughts of the concealed weapon and the fact that her stomach was still looping like crazy held her back. Instead she slowly turned and walked in the direction of the school gates, home was the only option for the remainder of the day.

xxx

Elaine Parker stuck her head round the living room door, surprised at her daughter being home so early. She opened her mouth ready to berate Kristen for leaving the school ground before time, but one look at her daughter's face had her scooping the girl up in her arms. "Kristen, baby what's wrong?"

With that the teen broke down in tears, sobbing so hard her Mother had a hard time hearing what she was saying. Kristen's entire body shook as she forced the words out, "Ben's dead Mom, he's dead!" With that her legs gave way and she would have fallen to the floor, had it not been for Elaine's arms round her waist and fragile shoulders.

Both Mother and Daughter sat for a while on the carpeted floor of the hallway, Elaine gently guided Kristen up and into the kitchen where she positioned her beside the diner chair, motioning for the girl to sit down. She then filled two mugs from the coffee pot on the side, secretly relieved she had taken the edge off her hangover with the help of a double vodka before getting out of bed for the day. Placing both mugs on the table she then sat across from her Daughter, waiting for her to start talking.

When Kristen spoke, it was in subdued tones, her voice sounding like it was coming from the end of a long tunnel. Elaine braced herself for her Daughter to speak about Ben, she knew Kristen had become quite fond of the young man in the past few months. God-knows teenage hormones were tricky enough without putting this kind of stress on the situation. However, what her Daughter did say had her gripping the table edge in an effort to keep herself from falling off her seat.

"Mom, who is Fred Krueger?"

xxx

**Well, what do you think? A Freddy-free chapter, but don't worry, Old Pizza Face is back with a bang in chapter 3. **

**Remember, this story is AU ;) I hope you are enjoying it so far, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

***ALL RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS/SETTINGS BELONG TO WES CRAVEN AND NEWLINE CINEMA***

Chapter Three

Kristen sat at the table, unable to tear her eyes away from her Mother. "What do you mean, he was real? _Was_? Who was he then, what happened to him?"

Her Mother sighed before rising from the table, she turned at the doorway and held her hand up to her daughter who had stood to follow her, "Wait here Kristen."

"Mom?"

"I said wait here, I'll be back in a second."

Kristen heard her Mother's soft footsteps going upstairs and then into her bedroom before coming back down and into the kitchen once more. In her hands she held a thin, faded photo album.

"Here," she handed it over to her daughter without meeting her eyes, "you have to forgive Mommy, Baby, we did what we thought was best."

Kristen took the album from her Mother and gasped as she opened the cover to reveal a collection of decades old newspaper clippings, all mapping the path of devastation Kruger had torn through Springwood. From the faded photos the same pair of ice blue eyes stared out at her. _It was HIM!_

Her Mother provided extra information as Kristen leafed through the pages, each more terrible than the last.

_Fred Krueger had lived right here in Springwood. He had murdered at least twenty of the Town's children. The Police finally caught him, but incomplete paperwork provided his lawyer with the excuse needed to set the animal free. Her own Mother and Father had been part of the lynch mob who tracked him down, murdered him and hid his remains in an unmarked grave._

_Justice for the children of Springwood. _

_Most of the parents in Springwood had been involved. Hundreds of documents, newspapers, photos, all destroyed. All those present that night determined to erase all evidence the sadistic bastard ever existed. Springwood's dirty little secret covered up. _

_Fred Krueger was real._

Kristen placed the album gently on the table, fighting the urge to throw the filthy thing in the trash, her slim fingers moving on to wrap round her coffee mug. The dark liquid inside had cooled long ago, she just didn't want to move her hands from the mug as she was pretty sure that, if she did, they would be shaking. Her Mother had moved on from coffee to vodka, and for once Kristen hadn't raised an objection. Hell, she was close to fighting her Mom for custody of the bottle. A tingling numbness crept over her skin as she tried to digest what she had shifted as the sensation began to settle heavily in her stomach as she tried to make sense of the events of the past few days. It wouldn't take much for Taryn to throw out his name as part of some twisted bullshit prank, or any of the kids at Springwood High to find out about Krueger and label him the 'Bogeyman'. What she couldn't figure out was how she could possibly dream about a man she never knew existed in the first place? A horrifically burned man, who her parents had helped kill all those years ago?

"Kristen?"

She brought her eyes up to met her Mother's anxious ones which had, thankfully, stopped darting around the room as if someone was going to jump out at any minute and accost her for spilling Springwood's terrible secret. "Yes Mom?"

"You know he can't hurt you Baby, or anyone else. We put an end to his evil a long time ago. There's nothing that-"

"Mom, was Jesse Walsh's parents with you? And Lisa? What about Lisa Webber's parents?"

"That's enough Kristen!" her Mom slammed her hands down on the table before rising to leave, vodka bottle in hand, "Fred Krueger is dead. That's the end of it. I don't want that bastard's name mentioned in this house again, do you hear me?"

Kristen knew her Mother was now drunk and slurring her words slightly, but even she could tell her Mother's words were a lot less sure than before.

**XXX**

There was nothing that got Freddy Krueger going more than a growing sense of fear. The adrenalin rush poured through him as he felt Kristen Parker unknowingly give him all the ammunition he needed to become a larger presence in her life.

The Dreamscape around him swirled, the morphing clouds a violent blaze of reds and oranges. Screams could be heard from their depths, faces of his long-dead victims frozen in masks of perpetual agony. The Dreamscape began to swell, to grow in size like a leech feeding off a blood source, a vile thing gorging itself until it was fit to burst. The power from the Teen's increasing emotions caused Krueger's eyes to roll back into his skull, a low groan emitting from the back of his throat. As he continued to revel in the flow of wicked endorphins, the Dreamscape began to change into the scenes of some of the places where he had felt at his most powerful. A boiler room with swirling steam and the sound of bare feet slapping off a steel catwalk... a half-lit bedroom, the walls and ceiling coated with blood, a woman's screams piercing the air...a backyard engulfed in flames with drunk, terrified Teens running screaming in all directions and he, Fred Krueger, walking through them taking his pick of the bunch. The final morph was a house with a red door slightly ajar, howls of terror coming from the depths.

The force of the power rush peaking was enough to cause the Dream Demon to double over with yet another self-satisfied groan escaping his cracked and shrivelled lips. Standing straight Fred Krueger felt the renewed energy of the souls confined within him. He flexed his gloved hand as he felt his grip over Springwood and its children grow strong once again.

It was time for him to bring _his_ children home.

**XXX**

For the first time since she was about five years old, Kristen Parker was afraid to go to sleep. This time it wasn't what was under her bed that was disturbing her, more like what _was inside her head_.

"Don't be so _fucking stupid_," she berated herself, "bogeymen don't exist and dead dickweed's can't hurt you in your dreams."

Her bravado wasn't working.

As her bedside clock ticked slowly past two, Kristen padded down to the kitchen to try and sneak a shot or two of her Mom's vodka. After checking all her Mother's known places to stash her drink, inside the laundry basket, the large, bronze saucepan and tucked away in the vegetable crisper, she finally found a half-empty quarter bottle squeezed under a rather large lettuce. She reached up and pulled a tall glass out from the top cupboard and, measuring her shots very roughly, grimaced as she threw back two large ones. Or rather, one and a half, the second one causing her to retch and splutter most of it back into the glass. _Goddamn, did her Mom buy the strong shit or what? _Still feeling slightly ill, Kristen stashed the bottle back in with the greens and rinsed her glass out in the sink.

"Like Mother, like Daughter," A malicious voice cackled from the doorway, "I have to tell you, _Princess_, my ears have been burning today. Did Mommy tell you all about Big Bad Fred? She doesn't like me much, does she? We'll have to change that."

_Oh, shit._

Kristen looked up to see Freddy leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, using his knives to drum on his filthy sleeve. With cat-like reflexes he sprang into motion and advanced towards her, she didn't have time to begin to back up before his un-gloved hand was around her upper arm and his scarred face was inches from her own.

"You're going to help me some more tonight, only this time you get to watch Uncle Freddy have some play-time." He grinned exposing the rotting, blackened stumps which filled his mouth.

Kristen tried to jerk away, however Krueger was simply too strong and held her in place, smirking to himself. Aiming a somewhat pathetic kick to his crotch caused Freddy to throw her towards the far wall of the kitchen where she fell onto one of her Mother's black dining chairs. A whizzing sound filled the air as thick wire shot out to wrap round her arms and legs, strapping her onto the chair and holding her firmly in place. Another snaked its way round from behind her head, pressing into the soft skin between her lips and staining her teeth with blood.

"You're going to give me the names I want tonight Princess, or that wire is going to slice your fucking head open and spill your brains all over the floor," Kristen nodded, tears running from the corners of her eyes as Freddy leaned in, his breath rancid as he hissed into her face, "and I think that's something I will keep for later. Now I'm going to take you somewhere special tonight."

Out of nowhere Krueger's foot shot forward, kicking the legs of the chair from under her and sending her backwards. Kristen clenched her eyes shut, expecting to slam into the wall behind her, but was surprised when she found herself sliding backwards down a dilapidated staircase, skidding to a stop at the bottom and burning her exposed skin on the roughly carpeted floor. Blowing her hair from her eyes she looked round as best she could, being still tied to a chair and all. From what she could tell she was now in a badly run down house with god-awful decor from the 50's. Her neck jerked violently forwards as the chair was lifted roughly from the floor and set down once again on four legs.

Krueger stood at the foot of the stairs, appearing to take in his surroundings. He gave a sickening smile and took off his filthy fedora to run his hand over the ridges on his scarred scalp. "Daddy's home." He shot Kristen a look, those milky eyes boring a hole straight into her gut, draining her hopes of ever fighting back against this...this, _thing_. He crouched down to meet her at eye level, his breath once again making her shrink back. "Now, I need you to help me again. The blond girl, the one with the braces who laughs like a filthy whore. Who is she?"

Kristen's eyes flashed in recognition, though her mouth didn't move. She grimaced as the wire moved tighter round, drawing more blood and digging further into the tender skin at the corners of her mouth. Tighter and tighter still, the wire binding her arms and legs also gripped like a vice, breaking her skin and causing her to cry out. To her dismay she found herself reaching breaking point and she broke, mumbling the unfortunate girl's name as best she could through a mouthful of wire and blood. "Pamela Johnson."

Freddy smirked once again and Kristen shifted as the wire relaxed a little. "Wait," he said, cocking an ear and listening into the darkness. The old house creaked and seemed to inhale, then exhale. Not a house, an entity. _A living evil_. After what felt like a lifetime, an upstairs door opened very slowly and a voice Kristen recognised as Pamela Johnson called out into the darkness, "Hello?"

Kristen began to move frantically, trying to thud her chair off the floor and make her muffled screams as loud as possible. Kruger leaned in and, with a flick of his wrist, her mouth was clamped shut and the wire tightened once more, paralysing her with pain. A dim outline appeared at the top of the stairs and began to descend, as the figure became clearer, Kristen could make out that the girl was squinting in the darkness. When she was more than halfway, the girl's eyes began to widen. At first Kristen mistook the expression as one of horror, then with a twist in her gut she realised that the girl wasn't scared, she was _excited_.

_My God, she's excited to be in the psycho's house!_

As Krueger melted back into the shadows, Kristen attempted to get Pamela's attention by making more muffled sounds. Too late she realised she had put the girl exactly where Krueger wanted her.

"Oh my God, Kristen, is that you? Did Freddy put you here? I can't believe I'm finally dreaming about _his house_! How rad! Here, let me help you."

Kristen gave on final attempt to warn the girl off before watching as Krueger grabbed her from behind and rammed his blades through her lower back. Kristen cried out as four bloody tips appeared through Pamela's nightdress, a thick glob of blood bubbling from the dying girl's mouth. As he tore his blades from her, Freddy pulled her head back by the hair and hissed into her ear, "_Who's the man of your dreams now?_"

Pamela stumbled forward onto Kristen's lap, spraying her with more blood as she tried to speak. Kristen sobbed as the girl then fell to the floor on all fours in a desperate bid to escape a terror she never could have imagined from the Man she had come to idolise. Pamela crawled shakily forward like a wounded animal before falling onto her stomach, sliding slowly across the carpet and leaving a darkening trail of red behind her. Finally, thankfully, the girl stopped, her arms outstretched, reaching for salvation that would never come.

Kristen looked up at Freddy Krueger who stood once again at the bottom of the stairway, braced for yet another soul to enter his disfigured body. She was now able to stand, her restraints gone as the Dream Demons power was concentrated elsewhere.

"You bastard," She hissed, sobbing with anger and pain.

Krueger exhaled, a twisted bliss now radiating from him as he savoured the essence of his latest kill. "Two down, one to go, see you tomorrow bitch!" he spat before sending her once again from his Dreamscape and back into a world that she wasn't sure she wanted to wake up in anymore.

**XXX**

**Two Mary Sue's down, one more to go. I think Kristen is beginning to get the idea that there is more to her nightmares than meets the eye...**

**I felt the beginning of this chapter was a bit similar to Nancy and her Mother in NOES1, but I think the album helps to change that a little. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time out to read this story, and for the supportive reviews. I hope the story continues to give you guys what you want till the end (and as you know, in Krueger's world there is never really an 'end', is there? Mwah ha haaa!). **

**Lara x**


	4. Chapter 4

***ALL RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONG TO WES CRAVEN/NEWLINE CINEMA***

***THE MARY-SUE DETAIL IS ESPECIALLY FOR BUFFY KRUEGER ;) ***

Chapter Four

_...and, as their lips met for the first time, Freddy found himself fall into an state of bliss as he finally knew what it meant to love, and to be loved._

_There would be no need for nightmares now, or dreams for that matter, as no dream could ever match the wonder of this new reality. His life was complete and his lonely nightmare was over._

_The End_

Norma sat up in her cross-legged position and leaned back on her soft pink quilt. She thought she would have struggled to get to her target of 2,000 words, but to her surprise she found herself going over it without any effort at all. Who could possibly have any trouble when it came to writing about such a wounded soul? She had heard the rumours and scoffed at them all. From what she had gathered some kids had gone missing in the sixties and Fred Krueger had been a bit of loner, he had stood out, and there was nothing this town hated more than a loner. So with paranoia running high they had fingered him as having something to do with the disappearances, like he was some sicko. There was no doubt Freddy was innocent, after all, there wasn't one scrap of evidence to prove otherwise.

There had nothing in the Springwood library; she had looked through the place from floor to ceiling. The only thing she had found was a faded photograph, the janitor who had often helped with the landscaping at Springwood Elementary had retired and someone else was taking over. It showed an older man shaking hands with the Principal of Springwood elementary, the other staff and the new janitor standing in the background. In the names listed below the photograph, _Frederick Krueger, third left._ He stood with his eyes downcast, a slim young man wearing a short-sleeved shirt, dark pants and a fedora hat.

He was simply a scapegoat, like the crazy old cat lady who lived on the corner of 3rd and Sycamore. Just a name for silly teenagers to throw around, a spook story for kids to whisper about in their tree houses.

Norma had no doubt that the love of a decent woman could have changed all that. Helped Freddy Krueger become the man he could have been before nasty rumours made him leave town like that. She couldn't help notice the venom in her Father's voice when she had asked about him about Freddy; her Father's face had even flushed a bright red, as if even the thought of her Freddy made him angry. Mr Brent had gone on to tell her to stay away from anything to do with Krueger, don't ask about him, don't even mention his name. _Fred Krueger was a bad man_. _Round these parts we like to think he never existed. _

_Fool. He probably believed the sick rumours too. _

Her fantasies had begun after hearing some girls from her history class whispering in the girls' bathroom. She knew the leader of that particular group of girls, her name was Taryn something and Norma went to all costs to avoid her. She was bad news; her Mother had told her so. Norma had listened fascinated as the hushed whispers crept under the door of the stall where she hid, crouching on the closed lavatory seat.

"I heard that they found Jessie on his bedroom floor, his legs all broken up and he was gutted. Like a pig."

"Yeah? I heard his Mom had to be locked away in the nuthouse 'cos he had wrote part of that kid's song all over the walls in his own blood before he died. She was muttering it over and over when they carted her off."

"What, that 'one, two, he's coming for you, crap? Not likely!"

"Uh huh! Likely!"

"Will you two shut the hell up?" Norma's insides quivered with fear as she heard Taryn's exasperated whisper cut in, "I didn't bring you here to talk about some dead closet fag. We're in here to blaze up and talk about how we're going to stay awake tonight."

"We? Um, it's you having the trippy dreams Taryn, no doubt 'cos of that shit you've been pumping into your arms."

"Oh go bag you're fucking face Gina. You're such a cooz these days, feels like-"

Both their conversation and plans to get high had been put to an end as Miss Harper came storming in to the bathroom and sending all three teens to Principal Roberts, leaving Norma to ponder over what she had heard. It was this that had led to her questioning her Mother and Father, and her subsequent and fruitless prowling in the Springwood library.

Then more kids began to talk. She heard them in the cafeteria, more hushed whispers on the school bus. They spoke of nightmares, of being chased by a man in a _fedora hat_.

Her heart had leapt, could they have been dreaming about Freddy? Their parents had run him out of town and now he was haunting their kids' dreams. _How romantic_.

She leaned forward once again and closed her notebook, stroking the cover almost lovingly. If only Freddy could see what she had written, he would have at least known that someone in this world cared about him.

XXX

Fred Kruger was fucking furious. If murderous thoughts could indeed kill, Norma Brent would have been obliterated where she sat. Romance? The word singed his synapses. Freddy Krueger had no concept of _romance._ The only thing close to love was the protective feelings he had for his daughter, Katherine, and even then he could have slit her fucking throat for telling. Pulled out her lying, god-damn tongue for breaking her promise to him.

_Just like her Mother. _

He was going to take his time with this one, like he used to back in the day. _Savour it._ After this there would be no more doubt in anyone's mind just how sick and depraved Fred Krueger was.

He was going to put an end to this fluffy story writing bullshit once and for all.

XXX

The morning light had spilled through her bedroom window several hours ago; she had watched the shafts move along the ceiling as the hours ticked by. Keeping her eyes trained on the ceiling, she gently probed her tongue out and over the tender cuts at the corners of her mouth. Her hands ran over the angry welts on her wrists, her brain felt like it was going to go into meltdown as she tried to process the one thought running through it.

_Her dreams were real. _

The last thing Kristen Parker wanted to do was get out of bed. Nor was she going to sleep. Instead she lay there listening to the goings on coming from the downstairs kitchen. She could hear her Mother talking with her Aunt Lynne; above all she could hear her cousins playing freeze tag in the lounge. The sudden crash of what she assumed was her Mother's blue crystal vase connecting with the floor told her that the game of freeze tag would now be coming to an abrupt end. Kristen found herself thinking about the other teens in her classes, why was he singling out other girls? What the hell could they possibly be doing to him to make him so pissed? Asking questions was pointless; the asshole was a complete maniac.

_Her dreams were real._

"Kristen!"

Kristen simply blinked in response to her Mom hollering her name from the kitchen. She began a mental countdown in her head to when she knew her Mom would holler again.

"_Kristen!"_

_Bingo. _Her Mother wasn't going to stop until she got up. Kristen swung her legs out slowly before pulling her upper half up to sitting position. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror opposite; angry red scabs sat at both corners of her mouth, her face was completely washed out and her eyes looked as if they had sunk into her skull overnight. _Looking good, Princess_, her inner-voice mocked. She noticed her inner voice was starting to sound a lot like Krueger.

_Even the thought of his name made her feel sick, and he was coming again for her tonight. Three dead. It would soon be four. Then she would be next. She had to stay awake._

_She couldn't fall asleep._

"KRISTEN!"

Her Mom once again jolted her from her thoughts of Freddy. Reluctantly she rose up from the mattress and made her way down to the kitchen. Halfway downstairs she caught the tail end of her Mom's conversation with her Aunt.

"... another one this morning. Something weird is going on, Lynne. Kristen is getting so run down with stress her cold sores are playing up; she's not sleeping right either. Yesterday she mentioned Fred-" her Mother stopped abruptly as her Aunt motioned behind her. Turning she saw Kristen was now standing in the doorway. "Finally, sleeping beauty awakes!" her Mother said a bit too breezily. Kristen could smell the alcohol on her breath; she looked up at the kitchen clock. Twelve thirty. _Not bad. _

"Are you ok Mom? Hi Aunt Lynne," she went over to give her Aunt a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi muffin, I'm so sorry to hear about Ben. It's an awful thing to happen to someone so young; you make sure you rest up ok? Maybe you can come visit for a few days, we'll get some movies, whatever you feel like."

When she felt her Mother nudge her slightly, Kristen realised she had been spacing out. She shook herself slightly, forcing a lighter tone to her voice, "Sure, that sounds great."

"Baby, why don't you go see the gruesome twosome? They've been asking where you've been."

"Ok, Mom."

Kristen walked slowly into the lounge where her younger cousins were now playing with some paper and paste. A few old boxes had been put out for them to decorate.

"Krissy!" the two young girls shouted as they noticed she had come into the room. The twins looked her over, taking in her pale face and un-brushed hair, "gee Krissy, you don't look so good."

"I'm just tired is all, how 'bout we make something?"

"Yeah! I'm building a castle, Jessica is making a recording studio for her Barbie; she's going to be Madonna and she's got a new song to record. It's going to be number one." Ashley said matter-of-factly as she sprinkled glitter, most of it going over the carpet, missing her 'castle' completely.

The girls jabbered on, making Kristen smile slightly. She barely noticed as she absent-mindedly began to paste torn up bits of newspaper onto the larger box, her mind a million miles away.

XXX

Clive Brent sat at his desk staring blankly at the computer screen. He had heard the gossip round the coffee machine this morning; another student from his daughter's school had been found dead this morning, making three in total. Two days, three dead kids. He was mostly worried about how un-fazed his daughter seemed by it all. He knew she didn't have many friends, but he thought she would at least be a bit shaken up by the events, but no. Norma stayed the same, night after night her auburn head was buried in her blue notebook, scribbling away.

He would love to know what she was writing about, but he couldn't betray his daughters trust like that. Could it be some boy she had a crush on? Clive wasn't so old he couldn't remember what being a teenager was like, hormones running riot and every little thing was either the most amazing thing ever or the end of the world. He made up his mind to have a word with his wife when he got home, see if she could have a talk with the girl; make sure everything was ok.

Little did he know, from that night on things for the Brent family would be about as far from ok as they could ever be.

XXX

**Some 'Mary-Sue' detail and a glimpse into how Kristen is having a bit of a breakdown. Westin Hills is calling...**

**One more chapter guys, thank you for reading and reviewing **

**Lara x**


End file.
